Home
by crazydbzfan87
Summary: I'm baaaack! Summary's on the inside!
1. Chapter 1 Annoyance

**HOME**

A/N: YO! Hey guys, I know, I know. 'When will she ever stop?' Well if you don't like my fic don't read! As for you guys who actually asked me to write more here it is! Now, don't get me wrong, I love writting and all, but I think this may be the last one connected to the other 3. But don't worry! After this I could get a new idea and write about that one forever! Remember, I'm not the world's best speller so if you're gonna flame me for that then you can go to that harsh firey place deep inside the earth's core (cough, cough, 'hell' cough, cough!) Flamer's will be shot on sight...Ok! Summery is below!

Summery: This story is gonna circle mostly around Diego's son, Nuto. He and his sisters showed up in the epiologue. This story is about him. I DO NOT OWN DIEGO, MANNY, OR SID!

Chapter 1- Annoience

It was slightly early in the morning. The sun had berely came up and Diego was thirsty. He walked to the water hole for a drink. In the bushes behind there was a soft growl.

Diego licked his lips "3...2...1..."

"GOTTCHA!" a voice yelled.

Diego sighed and ducked as a flying blur went over his head...and into the water with a big splash! "Nice try Nuto." he said dully. The young male spit out water "UGH! You heard me!"

He chuckled "Only alot. You don't growl while you wait. You've gotta focus and keep as low to the ground as possable." Nuto sighed "I'll try harder dad."

"Yeah well...lets just go back to camp." Diego said. Nuto groaned "Nooo! Come on! I wanna do something different for a change! It's so boring here..."

Diego sighed "Look. Boring as it may be, we're safe." Nuto muttered something and moved to the camp "Whatever." Diego shook his head "That kid..."

When Nuto made it back he was met by one of his sisters. "Hey Nuto. You're all wet." she said teasingly.

He berely looked up "Hn."

"Whas amatter? Try to get dad again?" she asked.

He frowned "Shouldn't you be fawning over your mate, Zina?"

"I could, but I just love teasing you!" she said clawing at him playfully.

"Zina what are you doing?" a voice said from behind her. She turned and scoffed "Always gotta ruin the fun, huh Kiya." Kiya, Nuto's other sister, had over the years taken the possition of peace keeper.

"Don't start anything Zina it's to early." she said coolly.

Zina again scoffed "Fun wreaker." And strutted away pridefully.

Nuto frowned "I don't need you to defend me!" he rounded on Kiya. She gasped "Well, sorry for trying to help!"

"I don't need your help." he said as he walked away. She groaned "You're such a...BRAT! SEE IF I EVER HELP YOU AGAIN!" He held his head up high and paid her no attention.

She growled and marched the other way. As soon as he was sure Kiya was no longer there he sighed. "Gee, now what. Man! This just one of those cruddy days..." he muttered to himself as he ran to a field.

For a while he tried to find a prey.

Then he found a bird. It was young, probably only able to feed himself. The bird was grooming himself so his guard was down. Nuto smirked as he lowered himself to the ground...stalking forward calmly...then...

Just as he was about to pounce, the bird suddenly turned and started pecking him in the eyes and the face. It was really unexpected!

"AH, OW, STOP, STOP! TRUCE, TRUCE!" Nuto begged despertly.

Surprisingly, the bird stopped. He was luck the bird didn't gouge his eyes out, but he was temperarily blinded by the blood on his eyes and face. "Ahhh! OW!" he lay down.

"...I probably shouldn't do this but...Saber!" an unknown voice said to him. It was obviously the bird. "WHAT?" he snarled. He hesitated "...If...(sigh)...if you want, I know a lake around here you could wash up in..."

Nuto tried to open his eyes "AH! I can't...(sigh) can you please lead me to it?"

"...Well...since you said please..."

He felt wind in his face and heard the wings flapping louder. "Follow my voice. My name is Ouji. What's yours?" he asked. His voice was getting further away, he was moving so Nuto got up and went after him.

"Uh, I'm Nuto." he said slowly. Ouji chuckled "Nice to met ya." They both began talking about things as they moved, getting to know each other more.

Soon they made it there and Nuto cleaned off his face. Ouji chuckled nervously "Sorry about that. You know, survival and all."

Nuto laughed "No, it's ok. It was my fault, honestly I wasn't even hungry, just bored. I deserved it...I just hope I can see after an attack like that!"

It was fuzzy, but soon he was able to make out colors...shapes...then Ouji came completely into focus. Nuto smiled "Clear as the stars."

Ouji chirpped "Good to hear! So, guess you'll be goin' home now right?"

Nuto frowned "No. You know how I said nothing ever happens? Well, I'm gonna go somewhere were things do happen! I'll go back, I just wanna have a little fun!"

"Oh, well, that's cool I guess." Ouji said slowly. Nuto smiled "Hey, you wanna come with me?" Ouji laughed "Yeah right! I'm to cowardly, but call me if ya ever need me or are just plain bored? Maybe I'll save somebody else's life!"

They both laughed then sighed. "Okay, well, see ya around Ouji!" he said happily and started off. Ouji nodded "Good luck Nuto, hope you find the adventure you're looking for!"

Nuto grinned and ran away from home, farther then he had ever gone before...

**THE END...**for now!

YES! First chapter down! Whaddya think? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2 Uh oh trouble

HOME

A/N: Howday ya'll! Ok I'll stop. AWW! Thanks you guys! You're great!Here's the next chapter, I don't own characters from Ice Age. No flamers will be tolarated! Ok. Now read.

Chapter 2- Uh-oh...trouble...

Nuto smiled as ran left.

"_Finally! I can see what's beyond the berriers of my parents! Safe...pffft! Yeah right. Safe from what? I haven't seen anything and I've been running for miles!_" he thought.

But at that thought his stomach roared. He shuddered "Ooooh. Oh man, I haven't eaten in hours...ugh..." Suddenly his nose pirked up. He smelt food...it smelt so strong.

"...I'm sure who's ever it is won't mind sharing..." he said to himself. The smell was so good, he closed his eyes and his feet just seemed to move on their own.

But a sound broke him out of his daze...a bark.

He opened his eyes and saw wolves...but not just wolves, there were...creatures...strange creatures with them. They stood on two legs and started yelling. He had never seen creatures like this before...

Before Nuto could even understand what was going on the wolves were released and attacked him.

He saw them coming and ran, he didn't know where he was going, he just ran.

As he looked back he wasn't looking ahead, and smashed into the side of a mountain...he was trapped, and the wolves began closing in on him!

"AH! Wha-what're you doing?" he almost snarled, as they began to bite and scratch him.

A wolf growled "Back off saber! One of you guys almost killed my brother...you monster!" And with that said he jumped on Nuto's back and bit down on his neck.

The others backed off and watched as that one brought him down to the ground. Nuto just barely stood up, panting "...So...I am to pay for a crime I didn't commit?"

Another one ramed him on the side and he fell once more. "We should kill you now! But, I guess we could let the humans do it." he snarled.

Nuto coughed "Humans?"

Just then, one of those creatures came at him with a sharp stick. He glanced around, begging for help, then suddenly remembered "OUJI! Ouji, can you hear me! OUJI!"

For a while, nothing, then a whistle made him look up.

He smiled "Ouji!"

The wolves growled and barked at the poor frightened bird.

"If you think I'm comin' down there-" he started.

Nuto shook his head "No, no! Ouji, go to my home and tell my dad, I need help! They're gonna kill me!"

Ouji puffed up his chest proudly "I fly as fast as I can! Just hang on!"

"HURRY!" Nuto shouted after him as he flew off.

A wolf rammed him on his back.

He let out a roar of pain, but the creature still came...

He closed his eyes, desperetly hoping this was a dream.

"_No...NO! It wasn't supose to happen like this! Oh please! I just wanna go home! I'm sorry dad, I should've listened! Wake up, wake up! I just wanna wake up and have Zina laugh 'cuz I screamed in my sleep! I want mom to lick me on the cheek to help me sleep! I want Kiya to help me with every little thing! I even want my life to be dull and boring!_" he thought.

Before he could stop himself, tears ran down his face as he yelled "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Everything happened so suddenly.

One moment the creature ran toward him then the next it stopped.

A smaller, female, thing had gotten in front of it.

They both made a bunch of weird grunting sounds Nuto didn't understand.

They did this for a long time, then the bigger one made a loud noise and pushed past.

But then smaller one suddenly said something that made the male stop.

He hesitated for a moment then walked back at her and grabbed her by her fur and forced her to look at him.

He muttered something then slapped her across the face and walked away.

The others followed him.

She rubbed her cheek and looked over at the oldest wolf who came to her.

It seemed like they were talking, then she looked over at him.

Nuto stared at her with wide, pleading eyes.

Still rubbing her cheek she nodded and the wolf ran back at him.

Nuto gasped as it stepped hard on his neck.

Everything went dark and he gladly welcomed the bliss of unconciousness.

Diego paced around angrily "Where is he? He's never away this long!"

Kim sighed "Diego, I think you're over reacting. He's not a cub anymore, I'm sure he's fine."

He shook his head "NO! This doesn't feel right...not at all."

Zina scoffed "Dad, the more you baby him the more spoiled he'll get."

"That's enough Zina." he said sternly.

Kiya nodded "Yeah, I bet it's your fault he left, you just had to keep winding him up!"

"Oh and your whole yelling thing didn't have anything to with it!" she snapped back.

Kiya growled "At least I was just trying to help! You're the one who's always-"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Diego yelled suddenly.

The 5 herbiovores said nothing seeing as this was a family crises and should be dealt with the family.

Sheba hesitently spoke "...Diego...Um, Kim's probably right...I'm sure he's ok, he just...went to blow some steam...maybe..."

Diego again shook his head "No...I don't think so..."

Before anything else could be said they heard wind...wings, more exact, and heavy panting.

They looked up and a bird, with all his strength was trying not to fall.

He looked down and almost dove down.

When he landed it was more like he fell.

Sid picked him up "Hey, you ok?"

The bird panted heavily "Nu...humans...help...you..."

Nina looked at the bird closer "Um...what?"

The bird flew out of Sid's hands and landed on Kurt's head.

"Hey!"

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Ok...you all don't know me, but I'm Ouji. I hope I'm right...are you the family of Nuto?" he asked.

This got everyone's attention.

"What? What happened to my son!" Kim said anxiously.

Ouji sighed sadly "You must come, now! He's in grave danger! He accidenly stumbled into human territory! They've got him counered! We must go right now! Uh!"

Kurt had suddenly wrapped his trunk around Ouji "How do we know if your tellin' the truth?"

Ouji struggled in his grip "Please...gah...believe me! I swear I don't lie! He's in trouble! He could die!"

Kurt looked at everyone else "...Well?"

Manny shrugged "Diego, it's your call."

For a long time it was silent.

Finally, Diego nodded "Let him go."

Kurt released Ouji who smiled "Thank you sir. Now, follow me!"

They all ran after the bird.

Soon the land became unfamiliar to them.

"He traveled this far?" Kiya muttered to no one in particular.

The only answer she got was them speeding up.

For miles they ran, soon the sun had risen and yet they still weren't there.

As fast as they ran, Ouji was still ahead, so he was the first to see the campsite, by then the sun had fully risen.

He gasped.

Everyone ran to him...they to gasped.

Not one human tent was there.

A resent fire looked like it had been put out, and all the humans...were gone.

Ouji suddenly gagged.

Kurt grabbed him roughly "YOU LIAR!"

"N-no! I swear! They were here, they had him!" Ouji try to say.

Manny sighed "Kurt let him go."

Kurt almost threw him, rather then just letting him go.

Ouji landed on a tree and hung his head sadly "...We were...to late..."

Kim bit back tears "...But...how do we know?"

"Look over here..." Diego said suddenly.

While Kurt had been accusing Ouji, he had walked into the camp and was looking around.

They all went to the side of the mountain, where there were blood stains...it smelt of Nuto.

Kim got down to the ground where she saw golden fur in the blood "No...oh Nuto..."

Diego walked away.

Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"Diego?" Kim asked.

But then he started to run, getting away from everyone.

They were going to follow but Manny stopped them. "No, just let him go, trust me, he needs sometime alone..."  
Reluctently, everyone dragged their feet back, Ouji followed, having nowhere else to go in this time of grief.

Diego ran, as if he ran fast enough he'd forget what he'd just seen, forget seeing his son's blood.

"_...My only son...he...he can't be dead...he can't be!_" he thought as he ran.

Soon he made it to his destination.

He stood in front of the waterhole, where just this morning, he and Nuto had been.

For a while, he just stared into the water.

Remembering everything about Nuto, since the day of his birth.

_-Flashback-_

_The two little fluff balls that were Zina and Kiya cuddeled to there mother, while she licked Nuto._

_When she finished, she scooted him to his sisters._

_Diego lay down and watched them eat._

_But soon, Nuto walked away from his mother, not even walked, he was hardly moving, but was nontheless got away._

_He had gotten to past Kim's tail when Diego pulled him back by the scruf of the neck._

_Diego chuckled "Hey ya little brat, you're gonna get hurt if you wonder to far."_

_The little cub meowed which caused both his parents to smile._

_Kim sighed "Well, since you've taken a liking to that one, you name him."_

_Diego looked shocked "Who me?"_

_She nodded "Come on, I can't name ALL of them!"_

_He stared at the little cub, still trying to wonder off._

_Diego smiled "...Nuto..."_

_Kim tilted her head "Nuto? Any reason why?"_

_"No...it just seems to fit him..." he said as he licked the fuzzy cub._

_Then gently placed him with his sisters._

_Kim smiled "Alright. Nuto it is."_

_-Flashback ends-_

Diego stared and abstentmindedly repeated "Nuto it is..."

Suddenly his legs gave out and he could hold back tears any longer.

He openedly sobbed then let out a pained cry "No...please...**NUTO!**"

**THE END...**for now...

Sniffle...wow, I'm the author and even I'm crying...no seriously, I'm not mocking you guys who are...what will happen next? Review and I'll think about it!


	3. Chapter 3 A human called Kat

HOME

A/N: Hi! Hope you've all been good; cuz here's the next chapter! I know, I know! I usually wait for 4 reviews but the fourth reviewer is TAKING TO LONG! Ugh, I'm so impasiont (I can'tspell, but if you wanna kill me for it YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST! HAHAH! flys away on airplane) and I hate to leave you, my good reviewers/friends in to much suspincious!Ok, so here it is!In this one we're going to look through someone else's eyes, can anyone guess who?…Maybe? Well let's find out! D

Chapter 3- A human called Kat

It was a normal day for her. Clean the hut, wash the cloths, make everything nice for the men…but then it was night, the men were cooking dinner and things weren't so normal…

Barks and shouts woke up half the tribe. Of course all the women and children were ordered to stay in their tents, but this girl had a certain disregard for rules, and almost never did as told.

She snuck out of her tent and took a peek at what was going on.

"_A saber! Hm, serves him right! Why do they always have to try and kill us?_" she thought as she watched the wolves corner him. They were getting him pretty good, but then, a bird flew in.

She couldn't hear what exactly they were saying, but the bird flew off and the wolves went back to beating the young saber. "_His is kinda young…_" she thought as a ping of guilt welled in her chest. Maybe he didn't know what he was doing…

Just then, her 'father' ran forth with a spear. She looked at the fallen saber for a moment, biting her lip, deciding wither she should do something or not when suddenly he let out a strangled cry "I WANNA GO HOME!"

That did it. Without stopping to think, she ran out there, her arms spread out in a protective way. Her father skidded to a stop "KAT! I ordered you to stay in the tents! Stand aside!"

She was really scared, but didn't show it "Father please. He's just a cub! He didn't know any better! Can't you please leave him be?"

He frowned "THAT'S ENOUGH! First the mammoth, now the saber! No more! Did he tell you he's sorry? Did he ask you to save him?" Kat looked down. As if people didn't mock her ability as it is.

"UGH! You try my patience! I'm killing that beast!" he shouted as he pushed past her.

Kat's eyes widened "_Oh man! He's gonna do it! Got think, think of something!_" Suddenly she got it "WAIT!" He turned back angrily "WHAT?"

"Our sister tribe! Surely they are low on food, they might need it!" she said. "Which is why, I'm going to kill it!" he said back. She smirked "But if you kill it now, when you take it the meat will rot and the fur will be no good."

He stopped. He hadn't thought of that.

Slowly, he made his way back to her, pulled her by the hair and forced her to look at him "If anyone gets killed by that thing, you will be to blame, and you know the punishment for murder…" he slapped her cheek "I'll keep you to it." He whispered menacingly.

She rubbed her cheek as he walked back and told everyone to go to bed. All the tribesmen walked back to their tents, except for one…

Kat sighed and looked at Orion, the oldest wolf. At her nodded he came over to her.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked looking up at her. She smiled sadly "We're not killing the saber, tell everyone to back down." He nodded "Yes ma'am. But, what shall we do with him?"

Kat glanced over at him. He stared at her with huge pleading eyes, begging for his life. Still rubbing her slap she nodded and said "Knock him out."

Orion bowed "Yes ma'am." And ran back to them.

Kat heard the small gasp as the saber went unconscious. Another ping of guilt. She sighed sadly as she got a long stick and some rope.

The one man who had stayed behind walked up to her. He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Don't start, Mashiu." She said tiredly.

'Mashiu', had long hair, which he wore in a ponytail and had a few markings on his face.

He sighed "Katriuna, why can't you do as you're told?" She frowned "He's just some kid! He didn't know what was here! He was probably just hungry and smelt the food!" and she angrily marched back to the unconscious saber.

Mashiu followed her and groaned "You're so defiant!" he paused, smiled and wrapped his arms around her from the back, resting his head on he shoulder. "But that's one of the reasons I love you."

She smirked "One?" He kissed her cheek "There are more, yes." He stared at the saber "…Kat, can you please…please, just try to listen? I mean, I hate to see Harni hurt you." As he said this he ran his fingers through her hair.

She pushed him off and frowned "Well then maybe you could stand up for me." He sighed "You know I can't. If I do, he'll kick me out of the tribe, I can't stand up to the leader…and I'd never get to see you again…"

She scoffed and continued to tie the saber up. Mashiu waited for a moment, then smiled "So…what'd he say?"

Kat pouted, "Are you teasing me to?" He chuckled "Not at all…I think it's cute." She groaned, "Well, if you must know, he said he wants to go _home_." She said 'home' a little louder.

He sighed, "Ok, I get it! Just come _home_ (their tent) before sun-up. Ok?" She kissed him gently and smiled "Kay."

As soon as she finished tying up Nuto she walked up to the wolves. "Ok guys, sorry, you know the rules. Gotta tie you up."

Matt smiled "It's fine, how'd we do?" Kat grinned as she ruffled his fur "You were awesome! All of you were!" She patted each of them but Greg growled and walked away.

She looked confused "What's with Greg?" The others didn't know. She sighed, put the rope around their necks not to tight then went to talk to Greg.

Greg stared up at the sky angrily. Kat sat next to him "…So, what's up?" He frowned "Why didn't you let the master finish him off?"

She sighed "Greg, he's just a kid-"

"But one day he'll grow up and then what! You can't keep a monster as a pet! You remember what they did to Matt!" he snarled. She frowned "Matt didn't die! He's just fine!"

"Yeah, 'cept now he can't move his front leg!" Matt shouted. It was quiet for a moment. Then Kat sighed, "Come on, let's get ya tied up." He frowned "I'll do it myself." And he fit his head in the rope hole and angrily closed his eyes.

Kat sighed and looked at the sky "It's times like this I wish you were here Tamie…I mean, Nina...(sigh)..." With that, she walked back to the tent for a good night's rest.

**THE END**…for now!

Ok, this may or may not be coming as good as you like. So if Nuto's not dead, then where have they gone? Review and you just might find out!


	4. Chapter 4 Move to power

HOME

A/N: Hello! Aw, you guys are awesome!Thanks for reading, here's the next one!

Chapter 4- Move to power

Kat was roughly dragged out of her peaceful sleep. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, "Father? What is it? The sun isn't even up." He nodded "Exactly. Hurry and get the saber, it is a cub and I'll bet you anything it's pack is looking for it, we best leave now before they show up."

She sighed and got out of the tent. Mashiu smiled sleepily "Well good morning, mind helping me with the saber?" Nuto's front paws were tied to the front of the long stick and his back feet tied the same.

Kat and Mashiu carried him the entire way. They traveled all day until night fell.

"Whew, this must've been the kid's first beating. He's still asleep!" Kat muttered to herself.

Mashiu rolled his eyes but kissed her cheek "Come on, let's get some rest. We've traveled all day, and there's still a long way to go."

She nodded and followed him into their tent, but later that night, when she was sure everyone was asleep, she went back out and untied Nuto as fast as she could. "Ok, now just…come on, wake up." She said shaking him.

For a while she got no response, then, softly Nuto moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Ugh…wha-oh…where am I?" he asked slowly. Kat smiled "You're alive. Now come, you must get out of here, now! You got a name?"

Nuto slowly shook his head "Ow…I'm, uh, Nuto…I was…(GASP!) AH! I REMEMBER YOU-" Kat clamped her hands over his mouth "SHHHH! Do you wanna wake everyone up! You've got to be quieter."

"Wait…why aren't I dead?" he asked slowly. She sighed "This really isn't the time for this. Just come on, you've got to go or my father _will_ kill you!" Nuto frowned "Well wait, wait. Why were you guys trying to kill me?"

"Well, why'd you come into our camp?" she asked back. Nuto growled "What, can't a starving traveler ask for food every now and again? Sooo sorry!"

Kat frowned "That's not funny. Look, we just thought you were going to kill us-"

"UGH! WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME WE'RE JUST OUT TO KILL!" he yelled suddenly. "SHHHHHHH! Quiet! Do you want to get us both killed!" Nuto frowned "Well, if you thought that, then why are you saving me?"

"I don't know! You're certainly not _acting _like someone who's being saved from certain death! Could you just go, like now...please?" she said in frustration.

Nuto sighed, but got up to his feet…only shortly after to fall back down. "Ugh, one problem, your pet wolves got me pretty good. I don't think I can move." Kat groaned "Ok, here!"

She pulled a bottle out of her pack and pulled the cap off. Bubbles came out the top. Nuto eyed it suspiciously "…What is it?" Kat smiled "That, is a potion. To help you heal faster. I asked the medicine man to make it special…well here!"

He looked at her "What do ya want me to do?" She groaned, "Drink it!" He frowned "I am NOT drinking that." But she opened his mouth and forced it down. Nuto gagged and almost screamed "AHHH! IT BURNS!"

"SSHHHHHH! Shut up! Can you walk now or what?" she asked angrily.

Nuto slowly got to his feet…before he fell again. "Nope. Nothin."

Kat groaned, "Ok, that's it. Guys! WAKE UP!"

The wolves woke with a start.

"AH! Who's a…wha!" Matt panted as he jumped up. The other wolves gave him a strange look before looking to Kat.

Orion bowed "Yes ma'am?" Kat sighed, "Guys I need one of you guys to take on a mission. Could one of you please…PLEASE, take young Nuto here home? Once he's there you can come back. I'll put this necklace on you so we'll know it's you."

Takara was the first to speak "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…wait…so, what you're asking, is for one of us to go _farther_ from home to take the cub to _his_home, probably among _more_ sabers?" Kat nodded "Yes." Nuto frowned "HEY! I'm not a cub!"

Takara plopped back down "Count me out." Kat stomped her foot "Takara! UGH! What about you guys?" Orion coughed "Child, I am an old wolf. I am not of any use to you-"

"Oh shut up! If you don't wanna do it say so! Don't go on with this whole 'oh I'm to old for that' act!" she snapped. Orion lay back down, chuckling.

Matt groaned "Ok. If no one else is going to-"

"NO!"

Everyone looked at Greg who was frowning "…I'll go." Matt tilted his head in confusion. Greg smiled at him "I won't let it get you again."

Nuto frowned "It? Oh yeah, that's nice." Greg frowned "Shut up you! Lets go." And he roughly pulled Nuto on his back. Nuto frowned andsaid with as muchsarcasm as he could"My hero." Kat smiled "Ok, now go Greg, as fast as you can. Sooner he's back, the sooner you can come home!"

With a nodded, Greg took off. Kat watched until they were merely specks. She smiled "Ok guys. Good work. Now just got back to my tent before- (gasp!) F-f-father! Wah, wha…what're (gulp) y-y-you doing out?"

Harni frowned "Oh, I thought I'd try to stop you, from doing what you already did!" he shouted. His shout got everyone out of their tents. Kat looked around and then back at him. She sighed, preparing to brake her pride.

Kat got down as low as she could and said softly "Father, please forgive me. Please father." Harni gripped his spear tighter "No, THAT'S ENOUGH! Anai is dead!" he yelled.

Kat winced. She knew the closest thing she had to a mother was dead all to well. Harni continued "The ONLY reason I kept you was because of her, but she's gone, and I'm tired of you're constant meddling!"

He grabbed Kat by her hair, pulled his spear back and Kat gasped, but just as he was about to strike, someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked back only to see a fist, which made him stumble back, releasing Kat. He wiped the blood from his mouth and frowned "Stay out of it Mashiu."

Mashiu stood there angrily and picked up a spear. Kat took this moment to scramble away from the enraged Harni.

Mashiu moved forward, spear in hand "No. I've had enough. This ends, NOW! I challenge you to a fight, winner is the new leader, and loser is gone, forever! Do you accept?" Harni chuckled "Very well lover-boy, I accept."

Everyone gasped and gathered around the two. Kat's eyes widened "Mashiu are you crazy!" But he just smiled at her "What? I'm standing up for you, just like you asked."

"Since when do you ever listen to me? Don't do this, he could kill you!" she exclaimed. Mashiu glared at him "…There are worse things…"

Harni smirked "So, shall we?"

Mashiu nodded and, before he could have time to think, Harni ran forward and stabbed at him viciously. Mashiu had a hard time dodging but he could guard forever. Eventually, Harni wore him out, and he fell.

Harni laughed harshly "Tell you what lover-boy, I'll make you a deal. Bow to me and I'll forget this whole thing ever happened. What do you say?" Kat closed her eyes "Please, please, choose your words wisely."

Mashiu spit out blood "I'D RATHER DIE THEN BOW TO A WORM LIKE YOU!" Kat hit her head on a rock "Argh." Harni frowned "Fine…just remember, I gave you a chance…NOW YOU DIE!"

"After you!" Mashiu said as he charged. This time, it was he, who was attacking viciously and stabbing with all his might. Harni had a hard time blocking him. "_No way! Where is all the strength coming from!_"

But Mashiu pulled him out of his thoughts with one strike. Harni blocked himself, but what Mashiu went for was the string, which held the arrowhead to his stick. It broke and Harni was left defenseless.

Mashiu smirked and stabbed it feet, making him do a little dance. Completely humiliating. Then suddenly, he pulled back and tripped him. When Harni looked up, Mashiu had his spear to Harni's neck.

His ponytail came undone, so that, with his teeth bared and his spear ready, Mashiu looked pretty frightening. Harni held his hands up "Alright. You had you're fun, just make it quick."

Mashiu's look softened "…No."

Harni looked up "What?"

Kat jumped up "What!"

Matt looked confused "Wha?"

Everyone around them shouted "WHAT!"

Mashiu looked at everyone "What? It's my choice! And I choice to let him live. But you must and never return. You come back, and I won't spare you." Harni glared at him before getting up angrily "Fine…but know this, I will be back."

Mashiu frowned "Then you will die."

Harni scoffed, got his back and walked out.

All was quiet…then suddenly, there was a noise.

Everyone looked at Kat. Her body shook and her head was down.

Matt looked at her "…Kat?"

…A snicker was heard.

Everyone was confused.

The snicker turned to chuckles, chuckles turned to laughter, and soon she and everyone were laughing hysterically. (Don't you hate it when one starts laughing and then you have to laugh to?)

Kat had trouble walking as she laughed, but she staggered to Mashiu "HAHAHA, hey, lets give it up, to the new leader!" she translated for the wolves and soon everyone was howling and cheering.

An elder smiled "Hey, new leader, since it was Harni's idea to go to our sister trip, it is up to you if you still want to continue."

Mashiu shook his head "Um…not really…" The elder smiled "Then what's say, we have a feast in your honor." Kat grinned "Yeah! Great idea!"

But Mashiu looked confused "Wait, don't you want to say any words of respect for your last leader?"

Kat wanted to say 'what's to be respected?' but held her tongue.

The elder shook his head, still laughing slightly "Not really! We were all tired of Harni's harsh rein, we were just praying he'd die soon, to afraid to stand up to him. If anyone should get words of respect, it should be you."

Everyone got on one knee and held their head's down. The elder smiled "We hope you can be a better leader." Mashiu smiled and nodded "You can count on it!"

Everyone was still on their knee. Mashiu laughed "Well! Don't just bow there, lets eat!" Everyone got up, cheered once more and got out food then, after a quick toast from the elder, began eating.

Kat sat with Mashiu. "Um Mashiu?" she asked meekly. He smiled "Yes?" She hesitated "…Um, why didn't you…you know…" she made a stabbing gesture in the air. He laughed "Nice impression of it."

She punched him lightly in the arm "Come on! I'm serious!" He sighed, "Why didn't I kill Harni? Good question. Well, if had killed him he wouldn't live through the shame of being beaten by me, that's the best punishment I could give him…after what he's done to you all these years."

Kat blushed lightly "Really? For me?" He smiled and ran a hand through her hair "Yeah…" she snuggled closer to him and smiled "Thank you. That really means a lot to me…only my mother was nice to me, for me…"

He smiled "Not any more." She giggled and hugged him tightly. Mashiu then added, "Also, since I didn't kill him, people will look up to me. Think I'm some kind of hero or something for sparing his rotten life. So, both ways, I win and he, has to life with his humiliation and shame." (Just like politics! )

She slugged him in the arm playfully "Mashiu, you sly dog you!" He grinned, "Best of all, I never have to see him hurt you, ever again. Heh, that makes me very happy." He kissed her gently and she smiled "Well, if you're happy, I'm happy!"

**THE END…**for now!

YAAY! Aw, isn't that sweeeet? I liked it and I hope you did to, I know, I know...I strayed away from Nuto, but it was sooo worth it!You know what, forget what I said before, I can't just stop it now! There is defiantly gonna be another one after this, maybe that might be the last one, but I'm not sure. Man, I haven't even finished this one and already great ideas for the next one are filling my brain! I must write another one!…review and we'll see what's happening with Nuto and Greg!


	5. Chapter 5 THIS IS NOT FUNNY

HOME

A/N: HELLO! It's me again! Thanks for your reviews and now, the reason you're here…ready for the next chappy? Here it is!

Chapter 5- THIS IS NOT FUNNY!

Well, not long after they had left camp, Nuto was able to feel his limbs.

"Um, Mr. Wolf-" he started uneasily. "My name's Greg." He said coldly. Nuto nodded "Right, Greg, I can feel my legs now, can I walk?" Without saying a word, Greg dropped him on the ground.

"OW! Hey!" Nuto exclaimed angrily. Greg frowned "Well get up. We've got a long way to go…" Nuto bared his teeth "I think I can go the rest of the way _without_ your help, thanks."

Greg scoffed "Sorry buck-tooth, no can do. Believe me, I'd love to let you die out by yourself but my mission is take you home. So until your there I can't leave." Nuto frowned "Why do you hate me? I haven't done anything to you!"

But Greg ignored this comment completely and walked on "Come on, we best find a place to stay for the night." He didn't even need to see Nuto's puzzled stare to say, "In case you haven't noticed, it's almost winter, we don't wanna get caught in the first storm of it, do we?" as he said this he turned and looked at Nuto with a smug and superior smirk.

Nuto fumed "I KNEW THAT! How could I not know!" But in his mind…"_It's almost winter? Already! Man, I gotta get home!_" Greg chuckled "Whatever kid, come on."

They walked for a while before seeing an empty cave. Nuto walked in first and sat as far away from Greg as the cave would allow, while Greg practically dropped himself on the ground and stared outside the mouth of the cave.

For a long while, Nuto just glared angrily at Greg's back, but his look softened as he wished they had a fire. Fire reminded him of Sid. Sid reminded him of home. He to looked out side the cave now, both thinking.

"…_Father…I'm so sorry…how could I treat you with so much disrespect? What if…what if I never get to make up for it? What if I never get to tell Kiya I'm sorry for yelling at her. Mother, I'm always causing you grief, even now…I'm so sorry. Zina…I don't wanna stay mad at you forever…I want to make up, I want to laugh with you again…this all my fault…I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_" Nuto thought as he stared at the stars.

"…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…so sorry…" he said softly as he laid his head down.

Greg's ears twitched but when he looked back the young male was curled up, silent tears finding their way out of his tightly shut eyes. Greg stared at him for a while before looking back outside.

"Hm…yes…tomorrow, for sure. The first winter snowfall." He said to himself, then glanced back at Nuto. "…Sleep well kitty, it just may be your last…" and with that final word, he yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

----

The next morning, Nuto woke first. "(YAAWN!) Aw! Not again! I cried myself to sleep, now my face is sticky! (gasp) Did the wolf hear me? Oh please no. If he did I'll never hear the end of it!" were the first things he said.

He glanced at Greg, who was still asleep. Nuto smirked "He thinks he's so smart. Lets see how smart he feels when I'm eating and he's still looking for food!" this thought clouding up his mind, he strutted out of the cave…

Greg slept peacefully when suddenly a loud yelp jerked him out of it. At first he ran outside with a look of concern, but that quickly changed to a smirk "Well, I called it. Come on bucky, we got some traveling to do."

Nuto struggled to pull his face out of a pile of snow, then reluctantly followed Greg. For the longest while they just walked…and walked…and walked. Most of the way was silent, when suddenly a flock of birds fell over their heads.

And not far behind a small bird trying with all it's might to keep up. He panted as he landed on a frozen tree "Ok…you just…go ahead! I'll catch up…in about…three days…weeks maybe…"

Nuto gasped "Ouji?" Greg looked at him "O-what?" But Nuto ignored him and ran to the tree. Still confused, Greg followed. Nuto put his front paws on the tree trunk and looked up "Ouji, is that you?"

The bird looked down and gasped "Oh my…NUTO! NUTO! YOU-**YOU'RE ALIVE!**" Without any warning he flew up high with a loud screeching tweet. Nuto laughed as Ouji flew around him excitedly.

"Hahaha, of course I'm alive!" he said smiling. "Yeah, but at the human camp all was found was your blood and some of your fur!" Ouji exclaimed landing on his shoulder.

Nuto nodded "Yeah…I'm not entirely sure what happened but…they didn't kill me, I was just hurt real bad." Ouji nodded "Ow, yeah, those thick headed wolves sure did a number on you."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' THICK HEADED!" Greg shouted, suddenly letting his presents be known. "AH! Whoa! When'd he get here!" Ouji exclaimed, hiding behind Nuto's ear.

Nuto frowned "Unfortunately, he's my official guide home. Wait, if you got my family, why are you here?" Ouji sighed "Well, I asked them if they wanted to go south with me, but they said they never do."

"Well, that's cuz we don't." Nuto said. Ouji titled his head "I don't see how that would work." Nuto sighed "Ok, see we live in this cave where we store leaves and stuff for the herbivores and in return, they go to the frozen lake and cut holes in it then get fish for us and we live off fish until the snow dies down enough and the pray come back." Ouji nodded "Ah, I see."

Greg growled, "This is stupid! Come on buck-tooth we're already behind the schedule I made! Say goodbye to your stupid friend and let's go!" Nuto frowned "Aw come on! Can't he come with us?"

"NO! Now come on, which way do we go now?" he asked. Nuto chuckled nervously "Funny thing. See, I didn't think of it till this morning but…I don't know where to go." Greg's jaw dropped "YOU WHAT?"

Nuto laughed more nervously "N-now, calm down! See, Ouji's been there already, so he could lead us back! See?" Greg looked at him, then at Ouji "…Fine, lets go bird-brain."

Ouji turned his head "Well I dunno! You were being awful rude and bossy. Apologize and I might think about it." Nuto smiled "Ok. He's sorry, can you take us there, plllleeeeeaaassseee!"

Ouji smirked "Not from you. Him." Greg scoffed "Forget it." Ouji sighed, "Fine then, have fun freezing this winter." Nuto looked at him, pleading "Come on!" Greg's eye twitched "…Ugh, fine! I'm…sorry…"

Ouji almost laughed "Pardon? I didn't quite catch that." Greg growled, "…I'M SORRY! THERE! NOW WILL YOU SHOW US?" Ouji laughed "Sure! Oh, and by the way, I was gonna lead you anyway. What, you think I'd let my best friend freeze?"

Greg growled lowly then snapped at him. But Ouji was to quick "Hehehehe! Ah, I love messing with you macho meat heads!" Nuto chuckled "Now be nice Ouji, remember, we're traveling together now."

"Oh, this reminds me of a time I was late for the migration." He said. Nuto looked interested "Do tell!" Well, Greg soon found out that Ouji loved to talk. And talk…and talk. Nuto was the only one who listened, completely interested.

Greg looked up at the sky "…If there's anyone out there watching me…THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

**THE END…**for now!

HAHAHA! Ah…so, how long will Greg last? Review and find out!


	6. Chapter 6 Hands rock!

HOME

A/N: Heyguys, thanks, Ishould've waited for one more review I know, but I just got so impatient!Here's your chapter!

Chapter 6- Hands rock

Our group of 3 had been traveling for about 2 weeks now and things weren't going. Nuto was getting tired and wishing someone was there so he could take a break. Stopping Greg from killing Ouji was a fulltime job, not to mention stopping Ouji from sealing his fate.

As if that was hard enough, the fact that he hadn't eaten in weeks wasn't helping anything. He began staring at Ouji in a whole new light. He'd start licking his lips but was able to shake himself of those thoughts.

"_No! Ouji is my friend! The best I ever had! Why am I doing this? I don't want to eat him!...do I?_" he thought. Once he even had to smack his head against a rock so he could get rid of these thoughts.

But Greg noticed and smirked "Hey bird, you just might wanna watch yourself." Ouji looked at him "What're you yappin' about now dog-breath?" Greg's smirk widened "Oh nothin'…just your little kitty friend there is lookin' pre-tty hungry. Now, I, being in the dog family, have more patience but cats eat bird naturally. I'm just sayin' be on your guard."

Ouji scoffed "Whatever. Nuto wouldn't eat me, we're best friends, right buddy?" Nuto hesitated "…Right…" Ouji, not even noticing the long pause in Nuto's answer, smirked "See doggy, it's a little thing called friendship, of course, you wouldn't know what that is, would you?"

Greg ignored this comment as the bird continued to lead. Instead, he went after Nuto "You know, if you ever want to eat him, I won't mind." Nuto didn't even look at him "I'm not gonna eat him."

Greg scoffed "Whatever, I see the way you stare at him, and the best part is, your instincts are stronger then mine, you won't last long." Nuto growled "Let's get one thing straight, Ouji is my friend and I-"

He stopped. The air suddenlysmelt…so good. His pupils got smaller, his fur stood on end. He suddenly looked like the wild saber people make him out to be as he turned "Food…" Greg's mouth moved but Nuto didn't hear the words. His mouth watered as he turned and ran to the scent "FOOOOOD!"

Greg stood there for a moment, confused. But then, he sniffed the air. It was faint, but he smelt blood "Oh! Hahaha! Hey buck-tooth, save some for me!" he yelled as he ran after Nuto.

Nuto didn't care where he was going he just ran as fast as he could, the smell was getting stronger. He just noticed he was going in a what-use-to-be forest. Now all the trees were bare with no leaves.

Leaning on a tree, was a female sloth. She had almost yellow-ish fur, kinda reminded him of Sid. But she wasn't Sid, he reminded himself. A closer look at the sloth showed that her left arm had a deep cut, she was bleeding.

Nuto stalked closer, snarling. She gasped "Oh no…one's come already?" Nuto licked his lips "Food…" She looked to the sides then back at him. Without giving it a second thought, she got on her knees and sobbed "Please! I-I-I beg of you! Please don't eat me!"

Nuto stared at her for a moment. "Please…" she whispered. He looked at her, right in the eyes. Her wide, blue, pleading eyes. He say flashes of whenthe humans caught him. Hegasped "_That…that's me…_" His pupils returned to their size and the bloodlust slowly left him.

He looked down then back at her "…Hey." She flinched. "No, no! Its ok, I won't eat you! Just…what's your name?" he asked. She looked up "Huh?" He smiled softly "You're name. Do you have one?"

"O-oh! Yes…uh…I'm J-Joyce…um…you're not gonna eat me?" she said, completely confused. Nuto smiled "No, I don't think I can." Before she could ask about that, Greg ran up next to him.

His mouth watered "Wow, it's still whole! Ok, I call the head!" Joyce squealed and held her neck. Nuto stood in front of her "No." Greg groaned "Oh come on! Don't be selfish, I'm hungry to!"

"I mean, no! You're not gonna eat her, and neither am I!" he said. Greg stared at him then laughed "HAHAHA! Good one. Now come on, move it." Nuto frowned "I mean it!" Greg frowned as well "You call yourself a saber! Kill it and eat! Why can't you just do that?"

Nuto went slightly red "Um…well…I've never hunted before…m-my father use to bring food, but it was already dead, I never had to kill it myself. I mean, I don't know if you've ever had that pleading look…but I know it all to well…I can't kill her."

Joyce stared at him with big eyes. Greg snarled. That was it. He had had enough. He was mad. "SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE NOT GONNA EAT BECAUSE YOUR DADDY'S NOT HERE TO HOLD YOUR PAW!" really mad!

Nuto growled "What was that!"ButGreg was louder "WELL IF YOU WON'T EAT **THEN I WILL!**" He continued to go forward "Now I will give you one more chance to get out of my way. I'm gonna do what your instincts should be telling you to do."

Nuto frowned, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Greg smirked "Ok, but remember…you said so."

Greg ran at him and they rammed heads. Nuto pushed him back and frowned "Don't make me hurt you Greg, I don't want to!" But he ignored that comment and bit Nuto's front leg. It felt like the teeth were digging into his bone. Nuto roared in pain but clawed and bit Greg's head until his grip loosened. Greg let go and shook his head "Ugh…grr…" but this time he wobbled a little before charging. He managed to pin Nuto down but Nuto scratch him across the face and kicked him off. Greg licked the blood that was come down his face then charged again. Both he and Nuto stood up on their hind legs and clawed at each other. Nuto won at this and threw Greg as far away from Joyce as he could. Greg thought Nuto didn't notice him trying to get closer to her, but he did.

Greg struggled to stand this time. His breathing was heavy as he looked up at Nuto as best he could with one eye. Nuto stood there, panting, but determined look on his face. "_Ugh, how can he be this strong? He'd go through this much for a sloth?_"

Nuto frowned "Well?" Greg finally got to his feet. He shrugged with a chuckle "Ugh…N-nah. I know when I'm beat. Just make sure to clean up after your pet if you intent to keep it…come on, we need to head out…"

With that he turned to leave. But he had only gone a little ways before he fell unconscious to the ground with a soft grunt. Nuto gasped "Greg! AH!" when he tried to go to him the pain in his leg made him stop.

Nuto looked back at Joyce "Are you ok to walk?" She was scared butnodded. "Good, I'd hate to have more weight to carry. So come on." She found her voice "W-w-wait, wait. What? You expect me to come with you? With that wolf who wants to eat me?"

"First of, he's unconscious. Second, you're bleeding and how many other wild predators are going to offer you the chance to live and their protection?" he said with a smirk. Joyce opened her mouth then closed it. He did have a point!

"Why do you guys fight all the time?" someone asked suddenly. Nuto hissed as something landed on his cut up ear. "Ow...Sorry Ouji." Ouji had arrived about the time they had first started fighting, he was shivering in fear.

"Ouji, did you find a cave or some place for us to stay?" he asked. Ouji nodded "Yup, let's go." Nuto sighed "In a minute." With great difficulty he pulled Greg on his back "Whew! For not eating you sure are heavy!"

No one laughed, it was a kinda serious mood as they made it to the cave. It was quiet most the way but Joyce asked "Why…why didn't you eat me?" He looked at her,slightly annoyed"Would you have perfered it if I had?"

She frowned "NO! I just...this doesn't make any logical sense!" Nuto smiled "You remind me of one of my friends. Mind telling me a bit about yourself, it might help me get my mind off this gigantic wolf on my back."

Nuto soon found out that Joyce was a very intelligent sloth. She thinks before she does actions and always asks questions. She smiled "You are a very good listener. Most people are always telling me I talk too much."

He chuckled "Believe me, compared to Ouji, you're as quiet as a mouse. Though I've met some, they're very rude most the time." Ouji smiled "Here." Nuto practically dropped Greg "Ugh! That's better." then dropped on the ground himself.

He sighed, "I sure wish Sheba was here. She'd give us that cure of hers…(sigh)…" Joyce sat against a rock and pulled out a leaf from a sack she said she stole from an abandoned human campto carry some food in.

She wrinkled her nose as she ate it. Nuto gasped when he got a closer look at that leaf "Joyce! That leaf!" She sighed "Oh you don't want any. They're disgusting!" Nuto almost stood up in his excitement "No, no! Get a rock and smash the leaf!"

Joyce was confused, but did as he said. Once it was grounded in nice and deep he got some and put it on her shoulder. "AHHH! THAT HURTS!" she screamed as she moved away from him.

"I know, but trust me, you'll heal much faster this way." He said as he covered her cut well. "Now, put it on my leg." She did so but he hissed loudly. "Oh man…it hurts more on deep wounds…grrrrAHHHH! Grr…oh, sorry Joyce…"

His roaring was kinda frightening to the poor little thing, but who could blame her? I mean, he's suppose to have eaten her according to nature!

As soon as she finished with him, she did the same with Greg. Greg didn't wake, but made noises and whimpered as she covered his wounds. Nuto smiled "He'll be fine. We may need to stay here a day longer then I intended though. Brrr…oh, this cold won't help anything…oh Joyce!"

She smiled "My arm's feeling much better now! Yes?" Nuto smirked "Get a rock and rub it on the wall please? Oh wait, put some leaves under it." She did so and, like he knew it would, the sparks made the leaves burn slightly, but he blew on it just to help the flames.

"Ouji, go get some twigs and stuff to keep the fire going." He said. To stunned to speak, he did as told. Joyce gapped "…How'd you know what to do?" He smiled "It's kinda a family thing. We do it all the time in my home. My friend helps us heals us with the leaves and another friend of mine always makes fire when it's cold."

Thinking of home made his smile fall slightly "I…I guess I never noticed how weird it was…(sigh)…" Ouji fed the flames and soon everyone lay down for a good rest.

-----

Greg groaned as he slept. A scent, a delicious scent taunted his nostrils. He reluctantly opened his tired eyes, only to close them. Then once more opened them, this time keeping them open.

He gasped. A fried fish was laying in front of him. Without caring how much his body protest at his quick movements he scarfed down his fish. Nuto laughed, "Easy there, you might chock."

Greg swallowed and looked up at him. Nuto smirked "You know who made the fire, gave you fish, and covered you're wounds to help them heal?" Greg just stared at him. "…That sloth you wanted to eat! Joyce. You really wanna eat her now?" Greg chuckled "Guess not, bucky."

Nuto sighed, "I know you hate me because one of 'my kind' almost killed your brother. But I just spared you're life and saved it. Are we even?" Greg was silent, then sighed, "…Ok, we're even. I guess you're not _that_ bad…for a bucked-tooth kitty that is…"

Nuto grinned, "Cool, as soon as you can move we'll head out! HEY JOICE! HE'S NOT GONNA EAT YA!" She and Ouji had been listening from outside Greg gritted his teeth in pain as Joyce ran in and hugged him "OOOH, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

After bitting back the pain, Greg smirked "Besides, we need someone with hands." Joyce smiled "YAY! Hands rock!" Ouji looked at his wings and sighed, "Lucky!"

**THE END…**for now!

YEAH! I had to fit a sloth in there for all you Sid fans ! So, did I fit her in well? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7 Spirits?

HOME

A/N: Thanks for everyone for reading! Ok, here's your chapter!

Chapter 7- Spirits?

So, they went on with their newest member of their strange little pack. That had to have been the best day for all of them. Now, they had someone to help them do the things they couldn't, Joyce quickly became the most valuable member to the pack. Not only that, but after what happened in the cave, Greg became less mean, more helpful, and all around a better guy. But don't get me wrong, he still always slid his own sarcastic comments in here or there, but he wasn't that much of a jerk anymore, which meant Ouji, stopped messing with him so much. In fact, besides Ouji, Nuto and Greg we best friends. Greg was still a quiet and mysterious person (sorta, still an animal), but he shared things about himself with Nuto, which was a start. And they had anonymously named Nuto the pack leader. But, sadly enough, this peace would not last long. For only about a week after they found Joyce, did the first real storm of winter come.

That very morning they set out. Joyce rode on Nuto's back as they walked. Greg groaned, "Guys, think we could find a frozen lake anywhere, I'm hungry." Ouji shrugged "We're about uh…23 miles away I think…it's a good thing! Last time we were 54!"

They had walked for only a short while before Greg got uneasy. "Guys, we need to find some place to stay." Nuto nodded "I feel it to, storm's comin' up. How much further till we find a place Ouji?"

He frowned "What? You expect me to have memorized this entire area? How should I know!" Nuto groaned, "Alright, let's just keep going."

But they soon found this was a very bad idea. As they traveled, the wind got harder and snow was starting to hurt their faces like needles. It wasn't until Ouji flew back into Joyce that they knew it was too late, the storm was too bad.

Everything was getting white and the wind was merciless on their faces. Ouji looked up at Joyce "Nice catch!" But this was no time for humor. Greg struggled to get next to Nuto and even there,he had to practically scream "What do we do now? It's too late to turn back and there's no way we can keep moving!"

Nuto hesitated before shouting "Everyone get close together! It'll help us stay warm!" then thought to himself "_And if we die…well, at least we'll die together…_" So they all got as close to each other as they could, but it still did no good to them.

Nuto breathed heavily, the snow was covering his nose. "_So, this is how I am to die? Why? THAT'S NOT FAIR! I-I NEVER GOT TO GO BACK! I NEVER…I (sigh)…I never got to say I was sorry. Make peace with my sister…this can't be it…please, don't let this be the end…_"

He struggled to keep his eyes open "…Guys…I'm sorry…I've lead you all to your doom…I'm sooo sorry…it might've been better for you all if you never met me…I'm sorry…" To his surprise, Greg chuckled. "For what? For bring a strange group of misfits together as friends?"

Joyce smiled "For saving my life in more ways then one?" Ouji poked his head out of her clasped hands "For listening to my stories and making me feel I had a reason to live?"

Greg grinned, "There ain't nothin' to be sorry for." Ouji nodded "No ever liked us…until we met you, and then we got to like each other. You brought us together man. You made us a family." Joyce smiled "And even if I die today, I'd rather die now then go all my life without meeting you."

They all nodded "Same goes for me." "And me man. I mean, you're the best I ever had." Nuto was completely shocked by all this. Greg smiled "You know I haven't opened up to anyone, ever. Not even my own brother…just you."

Nuto smiled "Ok…thanks…well, you're right Joyce. If we die, we die together!" Everyone agreed to this. Nuto soon laid down, his eyes barely opened. "_Oh man…this is it…wow, death is really...warm..._"

Just as his eyes were about to close, he saw a black speck. He blinked. The speck was still there, getting closer. Nuto gasped and stood up "I don't believe it…" But suddenly, the speck began to move away.

"NOOO! WAIT! HEY! OVER HERE!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Greg frowned "What're you crazy? That could be a human!" Nuto nudged him up "And it might not! What've we got to lose?"

Soon, everyone was making as much noise as they could and the speck turned into specks and they got closer! Nuto smiled "Remember, even if we die, we die together." Everyone nodded and made more noise.

The specks weren't just specks anymore. Color came to them and their shape came to. They had four legs, and had yellow-ish gold kind of fur. Greg gasped "Sabers!"

Joyce and Ouji immediately started panicking. "Hey, hey, hey! Hello? Remember me?" Nuto said. They both looked at him. 'Oh yeah, he's a saber to.' They kind of forgot for a moment there.

There was one saber in front of the rest. It roared. Nuto roared back. Soon it came closer and then he saw her. A female saber stopped right in front of them. For a moment she looked disappointed, then she looked confused.

"Uh…hello?" she said slowly. As white as it was, there seemed to be a sort of shine around her. Nuto took a sharp breath, yet he still couldn't breath "…Um…h-hi…" She looked them over "What a strange-"

"Kira!" a voice shouted behind her. Nuto repeated the name to himself "...Kira…" A male saber ran up to them "Whoa…" The female frowned "Father, it wasn't her. Just a group…a really _weird..._group?"

The male looked at all of them suspiciously then stopped his gaze on Nuto. He sniffed him, which made Nuto slightly uncomfortable. The male paused, then smiled "Come, this is no place for explanations."

As the two started to leave Nuto walked up "Wait!" They both looked at him. "Wait. You have to promise me that NO ONE gets to eat my friends." The male looked at the sloth, the bird and the wolf.

There was a pause, but he smiled and nodded "Agreed. No one will eat your friends. Now come." A glimmer of hope shone in all their eyes…well, except Greg. Greg may have changed _towards them_, but he still hated everyone out of their group.

He walked along side Nuto "Nuto." He looked over. "I don't think we should trust them. They could be trying to lure us to a place to eat us." Nuto sighed "Greg, you heard him. No one's gonna touch you guys."

Greg frowned "I don't know…" Nuto nudged him "Come on! Trust me on this." Greg paused then chuckled "Alright. If you say so. I'll humor you." Nuto grinned and they kept moving.

They walked for a long time but it was worth the wait, for what they saw amazed the group. First, they went through a crack in the mountain, butit was what was beyond that which was amazing. For in there, was a beautiful place.

It was like this one place was protected from the storm. The place was bright and there was grass and none of this made sense at all! Nuto opened his mouth but the male said "Wait for moment, we're almost there."

They walked a little while more then sat down under a tree, full with leaves and life. The male smiled "Now then." Imminently everyone started asking questions. He laughed "One at a time, one at a time!"

Nuto went first "Ok, who are you, what were you doing in the storm and what's with this place?" The male laughed, "Well, my name's Akite. This is my daughter, Kira. We were out in the storm looking for her sister. Sadly enough, we found her…(sigh)…to late…"

Kira suddenly stood up and marched away. Nuto made to get up but Akite motioned him to sit. "Now, now. Kira will be fine. Anyway, this place…(sigh)…it is difficult to explain…but, one day, I was leading my pack somewhere we could find food. We walked here, at first it was a frozen tundra. We saw strange light coming from that mountain behind me."

They all looked to still see strange light coming from it. Akite's voice got them to look away from the mountain and back at him. "I, being the leader, went to the mountain top. There, I saw strange things…spirits. I called to them and to my shock, they answered. I asked if they knew a place where we may stay and eat. Now, there weren't an actual being, more like, those lights _are_ them. They said to me, they could make this place the place we could stay, if we did everything they ever asked of us. We agreed and from then on, this place is protected. No human can ever see or find it. No harsh wind can brake through their protection. And in return, we do whatever it is they ask. We basically live in a bubble of protection. It is the spirits that make the seasons change, the living die, and all those sorts of things."

Everyone was speechless after Akite finished. "Now, let me ask you. Who are you, what is with your strange group?" Nuto shook off his shock "OH! Well, I'm Nuto, these are my friends Joyce (she waved), Ouji (he flew up then back down), and Greg (he glared at the leader but nodded). Well, this all started when-"

He basically told them everything that has happened so far. Akite nodded "I see. Hm, you have very fine leadership Nuto. I'm sure your father would be proud if he saw you now."

Nuto winced. He hit a nerve. "Um…s-sir? Wh-why did you…do you know my father?" Akite nodded "I have smelt this scent before which is why I allowed you to come with us. You may all stay until winter dies."

Nuto smiled widely "Thank you sir!" Akite nodded "Now I must leave you, feel free to do as you wish, you are our guests…" Greg frowned, he still didn't trust this guy, not one bit…

**THE END…**for now…

Ok, whaddya think? My sister said I should make it a little 'Brother Bear'-ish. More 'spiritual' if you will. So how was it? Did I put it in well? Was it to strong? Is Greg right to be suspicious? Review me and let me know/ to find out!


	8. Chapter 8 The plot

HOME

A/N: YAY! Thank you, my THREE reviewers! I know I said I'd update after three but, come on! The rest of you guys could at least TRY to review!Anyway! I won't keep you in suspense any longer, here's the chapter!

Chapter 8- The plot

Nuto and the group went to sleep under an old oak. But that night, all the sabers (Nuto aside) gathered. Akite was in the middle of everyone, when he cleared his throat they all became silent.

"…Thank you. My people, we've been waiting for this. Finally, we may sacrifice someone other then ourselves and the spirits will finally set us free! We will no longer have to be imprisoned, forced to sacrifice one another for their sick needs. Now, I'm not stupid, and anyone who didn't see the way that young male was looking at Kira is completely and utterly brainless! So it's agreed, Kira, you flirt with him, distract him with your…how should I say this…'feminine charm' and we'll sacrifice his friends after all, we said we wouldn't _eat_ them, didn't we?"

Kira groaned, "Do I have to?" Akite nodded "Yes, unless you want to take his friend's place! I'm tired of having to kill my own people! Why not kill someone we don't know for once! Just…distract him!"

Again she groaned "Whatever." Akite nodded "Good." He walked over to where they sleep peacefully "Hm…sleep well tonight _guests_…it'll be your last…ha, ha!"

----

Greg woke up first "(YAAAWN) Ohh! Man…ah, good sleep. Hey, get off my back." Ouji and Joyce both slept on the tree, but felt lonely so quietly, in the middle of the night, went back down and slept with Nuto and Greg.

Joyce yawned and got off his back "Sorry, got lonely." Ouji flew to the top of the tree and chirped "MORNIN' EVERYONE!" then flew back down. Greg blinked "Ok…so! What're we gonna do today?"

Joyce smiled "Lets wake up Nuto. See what he wants to do."

"WAIT!" a voice said suddenly. Greg frowned as a saber approached "Who are you?" The saber panted "I'm…you're guide! I'll show you around and…stuff." Ouji smiled "Great, let's get Nuto up so we can go-"

"No, no, no! Uh…I mean, look at him, he looks so peaceful!" he said slowly. Nuto was lying on his back, mouth open, muttering something, his arms flailing around occasionally.

Ouji tilted his head "Peaceful?" The saber looked around "Um…Come! Come, he'll catch up, there's so much for you to see! Come!" Joyce and Ouji looked at each other, then at Nuto, then Greg.

Greg frowned "…Hm…well, Nuto did say to trust them…" Joyce smiled "Well then let's go!" And she and Ouji went ahead. Greg circled the saber "…but believe me I don't…grrr…"

He laughed nervously "Hahaha, (gulp) ok…" Greg still growled, but went after his friends. The saber shivered "That guy's scary!" then went after them.

Kira waited until they were completely out of sight. She smirked "Ok. Now, let's try and make this convincing shall we?" She groomed herself slightly then walked over to the sleeping Nuto.

He made a loud snorting noise and rolled over "I said no water!" Kira rolled her eyes "Ugh, charming." She nudged his side then ran behind the tree. He almost jumped up "WATCH OUT!…huh? Wha? Oh, just dreaming…"

Kira walked from behind the tree seductively "Hello…" Nuto turned "AH! I mean, AH…llo?" She chuckled "We didn't really get to met did we? My name is Kira." He smiled sheepishly "I'm…uh…N-N-Nuto! Heh, ha…"

She smiled "Nuto. Oh, you're friends seem to have gone on a tour." Nuto looked around "Huh? Hey! They went without me? Man, you'd think they'd have woken me up! (Grumble, grumble)." Kira smiled "Well, I could always show you around."

Nuto looked around "Well, I dunno-" Kira rubbed her head under his neck "Come on. Just the two of us, it'll be fun!" When she moved he fell, his eyes half closed he laughed weakly "Ha…ok…" She smiled, inwardly thinking "_Ugh, why me?_"

So off they went, Nuto as happy as ever "_Wow…she's so beautiful…_" his main thought. Kira smiled "Ok, well, here's the biggest tree in the entire area, most of the fruit here is about the size of a boulder."

He stared at it "Wow…bet that'd be a mouthful! I wonder if Joyce can climb up to the top!" She let out a fake chuckle "Who knows!" In her head "_Come on dad, just get his friends so I can leave!_" They went on.

"Here, is the lake." She said. Nuto smiled "Hey, lets fish!" She raised an eyebrow "Fish?" He smirked, "Just watch." Without another word, he jumped in the lake with a huge splash.

She gasped and shook the water off her "UGH! Hey!" Nuto swam back to the shore with two fish in his mouth. He spit them out and smiled "Lunch?" She smiled slowly "Well…ok…"

They both ate their fish next to the water. Kira stared at him "…Why'd you do that?" Nuto smiled "Oh, well…a family thing, OH! Hahaha, see there was this one time, I didn't really like water to much, but my friend Kurt pushed me in a lake and…Hahaha, imagine this, ok, see, when I came out of the water a fish, was stuck on my tooth! Hahaha, I didn't even try and I got it! After that I was like a fish! I loved water, but Dad's kinda not good with water, but I get him to swim sometimes, heh, you're looking at the fastest swimmer from my home!"

Kira laughed, smiled and thought, "_Ok, maybe he's not that bad…_" Nuto grinned "So, where to next?" She hesitated "…Come on, I'll show you a secret place."

----

Meanwhile, Greg, Ouji and Joyce were on their tour. Greg's suspicions just grew and grew. The saber smiled "Here's the boiling pool of water." Ouji flew inches above it "YIPE!" and flew right back in Joyce's arms.

"Whew! That _is_ boiling hot!" Ouji commented. The saber nodded, then chuckled. Greg frowned "What's so funny?" He stopped "_Oh man, I forgot he was there!_" He swallowed hard "Um…n-nothing…Hahaha…eh, lets move on shall we?"

Greg growled as the saber moved. Joyce frowned "Greg, be nice to the poor guy, he's probably just new!" Ouji flew up "Yeah, and Nuto said we should trust these losers anyway."

"I don't…there's something about this place that puts me on end…haven't you guys noticed that everyone's gone! There's nobody here! All I'm sayin' is…just keep your guard up…" he whispered. The saber looked back "Are you guys coming?" Joyce ran up "Oh yes! Coming!"

Greg rolled his eyes and groaned "Yeah, just ignore what I said…" he looked around and thought "_Nuto…where are you?_"

----

He, as it would have it, was in a field of flowers. Nuto smiled "Wow…you have _no idea_ how much this reminds me of my home…I have a friend, a sloth actually, not this one though someone else, it was funny, he always tried to eat them all but…heh, well…it's funny."

Kira smiled sadly and nodded. He frowned "What's wrong?" She sighed "You know how I said this place was secret?" he nodded. She stared at the ground "Well, this is where my sister and I use to play together before…" she took a shape breath.

Nuto opened his mouth but she cut across him. "Oh no! I know what're gonna say, I'm sorry! Everyone's always telling me to 'get over it' or 'your father/I could always have another daughter for you to play with'. But…"

"Well that's stupid!" Nuto said suddenly. She looked up "What?" He frowned "That's stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! No matter how many daughters they have NO ONE can ever take the place of another! That's so…UGH! IT MAKES ME SO MAD!"

She chuckled as she watched him rant. He stopped "What?" She laughed "Well, it's just…I've thought all that stuff my entire life, but I've never been allowed to speak it. I mean, being a female and all."

Nuto frowned "What's that gotta do with _anything_!" She looked confused "Well, I'm just a lowly female. All I'm good for is baring young and taking care of them. No more, no less. (Sigh) I don't even get to pick my own mate, but those are the rules, what choice do I have but to follow them?"

That did it. Something snapped in Nuto at that moment "GrrrRRRRRR! THAT IT!" and he marched back to where they first met Akite. Kira frowned "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to beat some sense into that beast you call a 'father'! UGH! THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!" he screamed. Kira gasped "Oh no…w-wait! STOP!" but he did not. He kept right on marching.

She groaned "Stupid, MALE!" at the word 'male' she jumped him from behind. They tumbled for a moment, but Kira came out on top and had him pinned "LISTEN TO ME!"

His anger all but vanished when he saw the desperate look in her eyes. She was almost sobbing, "Please, you can't go to my father! I may not be able to choose my mate, but I can stop the one I want from walking to his own death! My father will kill you, please if you care about me at all don't go looking for him!"

Nuto want to say so many things at his moment, but the only thing that came out was "…Kay…" Kira smiled softly and let him up. "_Waaait…'the one I want'…does that mean…she loves me back!_"

Kira brought him out of his thoughts "You're very kind. No one has ever stopped to listen to me before. Or cared how I felt or even asked how I was. I was just always…there…" she closed her eyes sadly at this thought.

But she opened them when she felt herself being pulled into a hug (you know, like in the Lion King when Simba/Mufasa hugged Rafiki), she felt warm. Nuto looked down at her "Know this. I swear, no matter what happens or what either of us does, I care so deeply about you…nothing will ever change that…" he whispered softly in her ear.

She giggled and blushed "_What's with this guy? He's so…different…in a good way! Hm, he's so kind and warm…ha, I think I…'love' him…hm, as if such a thing existed…_"

Almost as if reading her thoughts, he said "You don't know of this feeling, because it has never been shown to you…" he pulled her closer to himself "…Please give me chance…lower your walls so that I can help you…show you what it really means to love…will you give me a chance?" he asked.

She smiled, a true smile. The first really smile she ever wore on her sad face. "…Hm…you need a chance? I think you just proved it now…" she said, pushing their noses together.

Kira smiled and got up "Nuto, can you do something for me?" Nuto was shocked by what just happened. When he heard those words come out his mouth, it sounded like he was listening to them, not saying them…

She smiled, "Will you teach me how to do that…um…'fish' thing?" He agreed with the words, sure, but it didn't sound like he was saying it. AND…on top of all that, "_…I think I just got my first kiss…_" A smile crawled on his face as the spot still tingled.

Nuto laughed stupidly and walked over to her "Ha…ha…ok…" And together, they caught 12 fish. Of course they couldn't eat them all, but it was just fun to caught 'em.

When they got out of the water they laughed when they saw their fur cling to themselves. Shaking off the water they both lay down and looked up the moon and the stars. Nuto smiled "Wow…it's very beautiful…"

She looked over at him "…Yeah…beautiful…" Nuto felt her eyes on him and looked over at her. "What?" she giggled "Nothing…" she put her nose to his once more "…just thinking…about how much I love you…"

Nuto gasped, "You…y-you love me?" She blushed but nodded. He grinned, "Oh, I love you to! I loved you the first moment I met you I loved you!" She looked around "Shhhhh! Not so loud, someone might hear you!"

Nuto nodded, but if he had to be honest, he didn't care. In fact, he _wanted_ people to hear, he want everyone in the world to hear. Kira suddenly stood up "Well! It's getting late, I'll, see you tomorrow?"

This time, he pressed his nose to hers "…Count on it." She giggled and walked away. But accidentally tripping on a tree root "Oops, heh, sorry I'll just…heh…go now…" then mutter to herself about her clumsiness.

Nuto stood there for a while, then, he felt as if he was floating when he walked back to the old oak. Greg, Joyce and Ouji were already there when he showed up. Greg ran up to him "There you are! Where were you! I stuck on this stupid tour with the stupidest…why are smiling like that?"

Nuto still had that stupid smile on his face as he looked up "Hm? Oh, hey Greg…(sigh)…I just had, the most, _wonderful_ day off my life!" Joyce walked towards him cautiously "Um…are you ok?"

Suddenly she found herself in a noogie. "I'M BETTER THEN OK, SILLY LITTLE SLOTH!" All the happiness he tried to contain suddenly came out. Nuto jumped up "WAH-HOO! I FEEL LIKE I COULD FLY TO THE MOON!"

Ouji looked at him "Um…you're sure you're ok?" Nuto smiled "I'm great! In fact…" he climbed up the tree, all the way to the top. Greg looked at him at the top "…What the heck's he doin'?"

Suddenly they heard him scream with what sounded like all his might "**HEY WORLD, I LOVE KIRAAAAA!**" then he darted down the tree and lay on the ground "Heh, stupid body limitations…I'm tired."

Joyce squealed "Oh guys! Nuto's in love! I know, it's that girl that found us isn't it?" Nuto sat up "Yeah! Her name is Kira." Joyce sat down in front of him "Well! Don't spare details, what happened?"

And they went on, talking like two 'girls friends' talking about a date. Both oblivious to the fact Greg and Ouji were staring at them. For a while they just stood there, staring.

Finally, Ouji spoke "…So is he ok or what?" Greg shook his head "I'm goin' back to bed." Ouji looked at him, then at them, and back to him "…Wha?"

**THE END…**for now!

HAHAHAHA! OH MAN! Haaaa…ah, sometimes I just crack myself up! So, what did you think? Let me know, I liked it! D


	9. Chapter 9 Betrayed

HOME

A/N: HEY! I'm back! So, what s'up? Good, good. Ok, this is where the drama really heats up so you wanna read or not, here's the chapter!

Chapter 9- Betrayed

Kira looked up at the sound of Nuto's voice echoing "Oh no! Please, let my father not have heard that!"

"Hello Kira." A voice said. "AH! Oh! It's you. Hey Lira, what's up?" Another female saber walked up to her "Oh, just wanted to see how the plan's working out." Kira sighed "Wonderful and horrible at the same time."

Lire tilted her head "How?" Kira sighed "Well, it's great, I've got him completely distracted and I'm having fun at the same time…but it's sad, because…he loves me, I'm going to break his heart and the worst part Lira…I love him back…"

"I knew it." An all to familiar voice said harshly. Kira gasped and looked behind heronly tomeet her father's claws. He glanced at Lira "Good job." Kira gasped "Lira? But…y-you're my best friend!"

Liralooked down"I'm sorry! He-he ordered me and-" He frowned "At least someone knows how to do as they're told! I will speak to him, he may not survive." Kira gasped "NO! No please father, I-I swear, I'll pick who ever you want for me, just please!"

"Stay out of it girl! You've done you're part and failed miserably, I should've known better then to leave this up to a female. Lets go!" The other males thatalways seem to beaccompaning the leader marched after him.

Kira fell to the ground "No…what have I done? They're…(sniff)…they're gonna kill him! And it's all me fault!" Lira moved forward "...Kira-" She practically stood up "LEAVE ME! YOU TRADER!"

Lira took a step back then with a soft sob, shewalked away. Kira picked herself off the ground "I…I have to stop him…"

----

After Nuto's little 'episode' everyone went to sleep and were dreaming peaceful dreams until suddenly, Nuto found he couldn't breath. He opened his eyes and saw Akite was standing on his nose with the most horrible frown he'd ever seen.

Nuto opened his mouth to breath "Ugh…um…whg arg youg standg ond by nosed?" Akite got of, but still frowned "My daughter is not yours to call your own." Greg woke next along with everyone else.

"I tell you now, you have over-stayed your welcome." He said coolly. Greg stood up and growled "What gives! Just what are you trying to pull? Send us on a stupid tour and no one is even around!"

"Hush your puppy or he might get hurt." Akite said to Nuto loudly. "You wanna start something?" Greg snarled. Akite smirked "Why not at all. I mean, all little puppies need training, I understand."

Greg charged, "That's it! You're goin' down!" But Nuto got in front of him "Stop." Greg skidded to a halt and looked back at him. Nuto frowned"…_I'll_ take care of this…" Greg smirked "I gottcha. Hey king lame, better watch out, Nuto here's a champ. He could beat you any day of the year."

Nuto walked towards him, Akite ready for his attack. But he shocked everyone when he got as low as he could get (without lying down) and said sincerely "Sir, I'm sorry. Please accept my apology and leave us be."

Greg stood, open mouthed in complete and utter shock. Akite smirked "Now, that's more like it." He knocked Nuto down and stepped on his back "Ok, I'll give you one last chance. Stay away from my daughter, understand?"

Nuto stayed down, head still bowed, but said nothing. Akite growled and kicked him around some more "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Still, Nuto said and did, nothing.

Akite scoffed "I'll take that as a 'yes sir'." With that, he and his crew, left. As soon as they were gone Greg turned on Nuto. "…Grrrr, GET UP!" he yelled angrily.

Nuto did so, but he was smiling "There, now easy that was?" Greg frowned "How could you do that? You just bowed to the king of low-lives!" Nuto sighed "Yes, but sometimes it's better to play the defensive card rather then fighting."

Greg growled "UGH! Don't you see? Are you all so blind? This is a trap! And his daughter is just using you! (Gasp)!" he panted, it happened so fast he hardly saw it. Nuto rammed into his stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

Nuto reallylooked vicious. Hisfur stood on end and hispupils shrank"Grrr…Don't you EVER accuse Kira of that! She loves me! And I love her!"

Behind a bush, Kira gasped "Oh no…I can't now…I won't break his heart like that…I have to stop my father…" and she ran before she could see any more.

Greg struggled to get his breath as he stood "Nuto…don't do this, it's a trap…believe me! I'm your friend-" But Nuto cut across "Some friend you turned out to be! You weren't even happy for me! Wait…I see what this is…"

Greg looked at him questioningly "What?" Nuto frowned"…You're jealous! Jealous that I'm paying attention to someone else! 'Oh, woe is me, woe is me! I have so many problems and no one ever listens to me! I'm so misunderstood!' You make me sick!"

A hurt look crossed Greg's face but it didn't stay. He growled "THANKS! NOW I KNOW, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I EVER TRUST ANYONE! IF THEY ALL TURN OUT TO BE BLIND IDIOTS LIKE YOU!"

Nuto frowned deeper"YOU'RE JEALOUS! JUST ADMIT IT! You're jealous 'cuz you can't have the love I share with Kira! You can't have it 'cuz you cry and whine about everything and no female in the right mind would EVER like you! You're depressed all the time about nothing! You're such…a FREAK!"

Now that one hurt! Greg actually stumbled back and struggled with tears "…Fine…" Nuto looked confused. Greg trembled "…**_FINE!_YOU GO OFF WITH YOUR LITTLE _DEVIL MATE! _BUT WHEN SHE BRAKES YOUR HEART I WILL_ LAUGH IN YOUR FACE!_**"

He had no time to think as Nuto jumped him and practically mauled him, all the time shouting, "**_TAKE IT BACK, TAKE IT BACK, TAKE IT BACK!_**" If he kept it up, it wouldn't be long before he killed Greg!

Joyce had to stop them, she grabbed Nuto's back legs, making him fall. When he turned with a snarl, he truly did look like the sabers are suppose to. Joyce gasped "N-Nuto…"

He stopped, looked at her, then at Greg. He coughed a little blood and barely had one eye open. Nuto gasped. He looked at his claws that were drenched in Greg's blood.

Joyce held her hand out "Nuto…" He gasped, looked at Greg once more, then ran. Joyce ran a little bit "Nuto wait!" She sighed, then looked back at Greg. She knelled by his side "It's ok, I'll get some leaves."

Greg struggled but stood up "…No…just…leave me alone…" Joyce chuckled "Don't be silly. Let me help you, I'm you friend-"

"I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" Greg shouted and dragged himself as fast as he could to get away from them. Joyce didn't even bother following, she knew if she stressed him too much, in his condition, he could die.

There was a soft whimper. She climbed the tree and saw Ouji hiding, shaking. She picked him up "Hey, it's ok…" He was still shivering "Not again…no more…" She sighed and held him close to her "It's ok…(sniffle)…everything's going to be…f-f-fine!" she said, but start crying.

----

Nuto jumped in the water, trying to get the blood of. It did, but the smell was still there. He groaned, "UGH! I'm such an idiot! Letting some words get to me…now, I may have lost all my friends…why am I such a screw up?"

"…You're not…" a voice said softly. He gasped and jumped out of the water, all worries seemed forgotten at the moment"Kira!" She smiled sadly, but he didn't care, he ran to her and nuzzled her. Kira looked around "You better leave, remember you said to my father-"

"I said no such thing." He said before she could finish. She frowned "You did. I saw it." He smirked "Really, ok, what did I say?" She paused "…Well…you didn't really _say_ anything…but, my father took it-"

Nuto held her close "He could take it anyway he likes, the point is, I never _said_ anything. Kira, I love you more then anything else in this world, I could never agree to what he asked of me. Kira, would you like to be my mate? I want to spend everyday of my life with you…" his whispered.

She was crying "N-Nuto…I-I…" Suddenly Akite came around with everyone. "Nice work Kira…I knew you'd lead us to him in the end…" he said with an evil smile. She gasped, but Nuto stood in front of her protectively. "What do you want!" Akite frowned "I see you're not a man (you know what I mean!) of your word…"

Nuto smirked "HA! Joke's on you! I didn't say anything!" Akite frowned "…However, that's not why I'm here. Where is he?" Nuto looked confused "Who?" Akite growled, "Don't toy with me! Where's the wolf?"

Nuto gasped, "He's not at the tree? Wait…why do you care!" Akite smirked "Simple, we need a bigger sacrifice then just these two little things..." Nuto gasped. In the middle of a circle of sabers, Joyce held Ouji in her hands and made no movement.

Ouji could have flown out, but with the sabers...he would've been eaten as soon as he escaped. Nuto was shocked "Sacrifice?" Akite smirked "What, you think we _liked_ you? HA! No, remember when I said we have to give the spirits whatever they wanted? This, is what they want, oh! And uh, you know that 'mountain' is actually a lovely volcano, we were gonna let your friends visit it but if you're doggy friend isn't here, you could always take his place…"

Nuto looked at Kira "Kira?" She sighed "Nuto, it wasn't…I-I couldn't…I'm so sorry…" Nuto moved away from her "AUGH! I'm such an IDIOT! Greg was right about you! All of you! I just wish I would've listened to him!"

"…Don't worry, I won't hold it against you!" Everyone looked in shock as Greg seemed to jump out of nowhere, completely healed. Joyce gasped "Greg! But… how-" He cut across "I found something our little tour guide was kind enough to leave out. It was a spring of healing."

Nuto winced "Greg…I-" Greg smirked "Save it, we can talk later, lets just finish them off now." Nuto frowned "No." Greg frowned as well "What?" Nuto stepped forward "I'm doing this myself because this…is personal…"

He glanced at Kira with a look of pure disgust. She bowed her head in shame. He glared back at Akite. "_I know I can do this…I just need to get mad…just get mad and I'll lose all rational thought…_"

He closed his eyes and dug his claws into the ground. He thought about everything in life that had ever upset him, finally, he snapped. When he opened his eyes he looked like a true killer. All he saw was blood.

Joyce gulped "He's going savage…" Nuto's fur stood on end and all rational thinking had left him "…You…will die…" he said menacingly. With an angry roar he charged at them all. Killing everyone that got in his path. Most of the guards ran, but some weren't so lucky.

Everyone ran, but Akite stood his ground "Now, the fight is on…" As Nuto charged Akite charged and they clashed. Clawing and biting at each other. Akite was shocked at Nuto's strength.

He found he was moving backwards with each claw. Soon, he and Nuto were at the top of the volcano. Akite gasped as his back foot almost slipped. Nuto growled "You're spirits want a sacrifice? Grr…well THEY CAN TAKE YOU!"

With that said, he rammed Akite with his head and he fell. "Agh! Huh? NOOOOOO!" he screamed as he fell, but soon, he was no more.

He ran down the volcano whereJoyce and Ouji stood, completely frightened. He still looked angry as he shouted "Come on guys, we're leaving!" They didn't dare argue.

Kira walked up to him cautiously "Um…Nuto?" He turned and snarled "AND YOU! DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME! **YOU DEVIL!** HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! I…I M-MEANT…every word of what I said…a-and y-you…" his body trembled as he struggled with tears.

She gasped "Nuto…" Heshook it off then glared at her"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" and he ran after Greg and everyone else. Kira stood there and looked down, she could swear that she felt the ground shaking as they left…

**THE END…**for now…

Ooooh! That's good, man, I felt that one! Don't get me started on drama, it's another one of my personal favs!Ha, I thought it was pretty good, whaddya think? Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10 'Lets go home'

HOME

A/N: Kay, it's almost over! Just one more after this so read on!

Chapter 10- Let's go home

Nuto still hadn't taken out his anger, so he bashed a couple of dead trees and broke a claw on a rock, before his anger subsisted and he lay down panting. It was still winter, but Greg managed to find a cave for them to stay in until the bad storm finally ended.

It still went on, but they had just left the 'protected' area about 10 minutes ago, Nuto was still pretty hurt. The cold didn't even seem to faze him. He lay on the ground and his panting turned to sobbing.

"K-K-Kira…wh-why…I-I love you…how could you do this to me?" he sobbed helplessly. He lay there for a long time, before finally picking himself up and going inside to the cave.

He lay down there, far away from the fire and everyone else. He closed his eyes and tired to sleep but found he could not. A shadow came over him and he looked up "Go ahead, laugh…you said you would and I deserve it…for not listening to you, my friend…I don't deserve a friend like you…"

Greg smirked "Save it, I'll use it on you later. Now get closer to the fire you idiot, before you catch a cold." But Nuto did not smile, he lay there still and stared at the ground "Greg…thanks…but, I must decline…just, can I please be alone?"

Greg frowned for a moment but sighed "Sure kid." Nuto looked up, but Greg had walked back to the fire. Greg hadn't called him kid for a long time, almost a year! A small smile appeared on his lips before he laid down his head for an uncomfortable sleep.

His last thought was "_But the worst part it…I still love her…_" then everything went dark and he went to sleep.

----

It had been three days, the storm was almost over. Nuto was still the same and nothing anyone said or did seemed to affect him. Joyce always went for fish, even though Nuto would never eat it.

But as she went that day, she met the last person she expect to see out there…

Ouji just got finished telling a joke that was actually funny, even Greg laughed (Nuto didn't), when Joyce came back. She smiled "Hey Nuto! I found someone you might like to see!"

Joyce led in a half froze…

…(holding out for suspense)…

…Kira. Joyce led her to the fire. Nuto gasped and his heart seemed caught in his throat. As angry as he was with her he had to admit, she looked beautiful with the light of the flames dancing around her face…simply stunning…

Greg pulled Joyce aside "Sorry to be so blunt but…ARE YOU INSANE! THAT'S THE GIRL THAT RIPPED HIS HEART OUT, CRUSHED IT INTO (place HUGE number here) PIECES THEN HANDED IT BACK TO HIM!"

Joyce laughed "Honestly! You don't know anything about emotions do you? Mr. Macho-man!" Greg looked confused "What?" Ouji landed on her shoulder "You know man, even I can see he still loves her."

Greg frowned "No he doesn't! Didn't you hear him-" Joyce groaned, "He was just mad! He didn't mean it! I mean, look at him! His practically drooling on her!" Greg scoffed "Whatever, I'm not getting into this 'emotions' crap! Wake me when we can leave. Good luck, Ms. Matchmaker!"

Joyce groaned "Males!" Ouji flew up "Hey! I take offence to that!" Again, she groaned. But then looked over at Kira "So! What were you doing out there?" Though Nuto tried, he couldn't help but listen in.

Kira sighed, "Well, after my father had gone into the volcano it exploded and the barrier broke. We were freed from the spirits grasp! That's…kinda how my sister died. You see, the we could only go so far, the spirits only let us a little way from the barrier, my sister went to far and…well, yeah. But when they released us we were free to go, but I got lost and I don't even know if anyone else survived…"

Joyce put a hand on her shoulder "Oh you poor thing…hey! Why don't you come with us! _Unless anyone objects_!" she said this mostly to Nuto, who said nothing…which may or may not have been a good thing.

Joyce sighed "Fish?" Kira looked up "Hm? Oh! Oh, yes please." Joyce smiled "Nuto, you're fish is ready!" It was quiet, but they heard it "I'm not hungry." Joyce put her hands on her hips "You don't want me to have to go over there and feed you, do you?"

For a while he didn't respond, then finally, he got up slowly and sat down. Joyce gasped in fake shock "Oh darn! No more fish! Nuto, looks like you'll have to share with Kira!"

"Or, I could choose not to eat!" he said through his teeth. For some reason Joyce's glare intimidated him and he agreed to eat with Kira. They ate quietly and no one in the cave made a sound.

But as they ate to the bone, their noses touched. Nuto suddenly stepped back. He stared at Kira for a while, then quietly made his way outside. Joyce stomped her foot "AGH! So close! I guess it's to late…"

Kira frowned "No it's not!" and she to went outside. As soon as she was out, everyone huddled around the mouth of the cave and watched. Nuto marched a little ways out and stopped "Why are you following me? What do you want?"

Kira stopped, they were face to face. She sighed, "Nuto…please…I'm sorry…" He scoffed "Sure you are, sure you are! Bravo, you really had me there! No wonder your dad picked you for the job! Aren't you the most wonderful little actress!" he snapped angrily.

Greg looked at Joyce "Toldja!" She elbowed him "Shut up! It's not even over yet, and shouldn't you be asleep? Go back to bed!" He frowned but looked back at them.

She growled, "I mean it you jerk!" He rolled his eyes "Oh yeah! Now _I'm_ the jerk! Tell me, did you even mean _any_ of the words you said! Or was that all just part of your act!" as he said it he marched forward.

Kira frowned "I MEANT EVERY WORD!…and I thought…(sigh)…and I thought you did to…" Nuto stopped in his tracks "…Wh-what do you mean?" She had tears now "…You said, no matter what happens or what _any_ of us does, you'd still love me…but I can see I was wrong…(sigh)...I'll just go now, thanks for the fish…"

As she turned to leave Nuto called "Wait!" She stopped and turned around to face him. He walked towards her and gently put his nose to hers "…I did mean it. Even in all my anger…I loved you, love you…and…I'm sorry…if I hurt your feelings…I can't stop loving you just 'cuz you practically start a war…"

She giggled. He smiled "Now…lets go home…all over us." She nuzzled him affectionately "Thank you…thank you so much!" He smiled, "Anything for you, my love, anything at all…"

Joyce sniffled "AWWW!" and hugged Greg tightly. Greg at first looked shocked by the sudden embrace then looked up and groaned "It's gonna be a long walk home…"

**THE END…**almost!

HAHAHA! YES! That's so sweet! I love writing romance! Review, next is the last chapter!


	11. Chapter 11 I'm home!

HOME

A/N: Here it isss! Hope you like it, final chappy! D

Chapter 11- I'm home!

So, that very next day, they saw the sun. Which meant most of the snow melted and they all started off. Nuto gasped when the land smelt familiar to him, the sights looked the same to!

"Guys, we're almost there!" he said, taking his walk to a run. Good thing Joyce was riding on Greg's back to day, cuz with how fast Nuto was running, she would've fallen off!

Kira panted "Nuto, slow down!" But he didn't, he felt that extreme joy feeling again, he was even going faster then Ouji, who was flying! "_I don't believe it, I actually made it back! I'm home, I'M HOME!_"

He actually had to skid to a stop but shouted "I'M HOOOOME!" For a moment there was silence. Other sabers in the pack just stared at him for a while, but then one gasped "HEY! ISN'T THAT NUTO?!"

The other sabers that were around gasped "No way." "He can't be back!" "Didn't he die?" "Who said that?" things like that were said.

But an elder female walked from around a sort of boulder, with something in her mouth "WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE ABOUT!" She yelled. Nuto gasped to "Mom?" The female glared at the him but once she saw who it was she gasped.

Her face changed. She nearly broke down and cried as she whispered softly "Nuto…is that…really you?" he hardly heard her, but nodded, breathlessly.

Kim dropped whatever she had and ran to him and practically tackled him and nuzzled him like crazy. "**NUTO! OH MY BABY!** IT-IT (sniffle)…IT'S LIKE YOU'RE BACK FROM THE DEAD! OH MY GOD! EVERYONE COME QUICK!" she screamed, let him up.

Her scream got just about everyone in the camp over there. Nuto's friends hadn't shown up yet. It was quiet for a long time. Kiya sniffled "N-N-Nuto…" he smiled and hugged her "Kiya…I-I'm so sorry…I kept thinking, what if I died before I ever got to tell you that…Kiya…"

Kiya started crying hysterically "OH NUTO!" He took turns hugging everybody, Sid gave him an especially good hug (you know, the hands thing again) then Zina walked forward.

Nuto looked confused. For a long while she said nothing, then bowed her head in shame "Nuto…I'm sorry, for everything. Kiya was right…it was probably my fault you even left to begin with…I…(sniffle)…I thought I'd never get to say that…"

Nuto smiled "Come on Zina. Where's the sister I know? Better not bow, it might get to my head." She looked up and chuckled "Nuto…" then hugged him tightly. Kurt came up to him "Oh, by the way, next to your dad, she was the most concerned."

Nuto gasped "Dad! Where is he!"

"Oh you know, just watchin' the view." A voice said from above them. They all looked up and Diego was standing on a boulder. Nuto swallowed "D-Dad?" Diego smirked and came down.

Nuto smiled "Oh dad it's really you! Ow!" Diego hit him upside the head. Everyone gasped. "I thought I told you not to stray of to far." He said, not angrily, he just…said it.

Nuto sighed, "You're right dad, I'm so sorry! I-I should've listened to you and treated you with more respect! I never should've left home! I'd hate to have gone on never saying that. I'm sorry dad, its all my fault!" he said, head hung in shame.

Diego nodded "Yes it was. But, the past…is the past." Nuto gasped and looked up. Diego smiled "Come here you!" and gave him a noogie. "Ah, hahaha, dad stop! Mom help!"

Kim laughed, as did everyone at this moment. Manny chuckled "Nah, if you hadn't left you never would've met…these strange people." Nuto, along with everyone else, just noticed Greg, Ouji, Joyce, and Kira had shown up.

They actually came around the time Diego made himself known. Greg frowned "Who you callin' strange?" Nuto laughed "OH! Ha, where are my manners! Guys, this is-"

Nina gasped "Greg!" He looked up then smiled "Tamie! Hey! I knew you found your family but…wow…this is them…" Nuto looked confused "You know him?" She nodded "He was in the human tribe when I lost my memory! How are you Greg?"

He laughed "I've been better!" Nuto nodded "…Kay…and, this is, well, you should know him, Ouji!" He nodded "How ya'll doin'?" Kurt shrugged "Eh, can't complain."

Nuto smiled "Now, here are some completely new faces! This is Joyce, the official care-taker and cook 'cuz…well, she's got hands." Sid stared at her, open mouthed. She smiled "H-Hello…(gulp)…group of sabers…"

Nuto laughed "You get us to it, just ask Sid, he's over there." Sid stood up straight and waved. She smiled "Hello! Well, I guess I can, just don't eat me while I'm asleep…"

Nuto grinned, "I know you two'll hit it off! Just like me and our final new face…everyone, I'd like you to met the love of my life…Kira…"

Kira blushed as everyone looked at her "…I-It's…very nice to met you all…" Kurt patted Nuto on the shoulder (with his trunk stupid) "Hey sly cat, you sure know how to pick 'em!"

Nuto blushed slightly "Heh. Yeah." All the female saber's surrounded her "Welcome to the family!" Nuto smiled "Guys, you're welcome to stay here, but you can leave if you wish."

Ouji scoffed "Yeah right!" Joyce sighed, "I don't have anywhere to go." Greg smirked "Nah, I think I'll stay. The trip back would be lonely without you bucktooth." Nuto grinned, "So you'll stay?" They all looked at each other then said together "We're stayin'!"

Diego smiled "Well then, what say you to a feast? In honor of our new family members?" Everyone agreed to this! Fish all around! Nuto and Kira decided to repay Joyce for getting them back together.

"Hey Joyce!" Nuto said. She smiled "Yes?" Nuto grinned "Oh, I'd just like you to met a good friend of mine, see that guy over there, his name is Sid." She laughed, "I know, you said that already."

Nuto grinned wider "Now, he may not look much, but he LOVES kids! He can't get enough of them!" She smiled "Oh really?" They looked and Sid was being chased by the cubs "Nice kiddies! I'm not a chew toy!"

Joyce smirked "Looks like they can't get enough of him!" Kira smiled "Why don't you go, help him out?" Joyce smiled "You guys think you're smart…I'm on to you…" she said, but went to help Sid out. Nuto and Kira laughed. He smiled and pressed his nose to her's "Love you."

That night, everyone, EVERYONE slept peacefully. With the rocks around them, acting like their own 'barrier'. Best of all, everyone snuggled together and nobody was cold and everyone was happy.

Nuto smiled and sighed, "It's great to be home…"

**THE END!**

YAAAAY! I'M SO HAPPY! THAT'S GOTTA BE ONE OF MY BEST STORIES EVER! Sooooo…what did YOU all think? Did I do good? I know, see, that's kinda my problem, I start all good with the story and it's so great, that I use up all my skill on that and…the ending comes out all poopy! Sorry if you thought so, I did anyway, did you? Let me know, I'm working on that other one now! D


End file.
